


Dining Hall

by QueenKass



Series: College Life [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Poor geno and his big crush, and poor ovi having to listen to geno and his big crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKass/pseuds/QueenKass
Summary: Geno and Ovi go to the dining hall and talk about Geno's elevator adventures





	Dining Hall

**Author's Note:**

> A few people asked for more so here's a little piece focused on Geno's side.

“ _Sasha! Sasha stop pulling me!”_ Geno yelled as he was being dragged away from the waving form of one Sidney Crosby.

 _“If I don’t you’ll end up running back to your hockey boy and scandalizing everyone else who is actually trying to use the elevator to move out and not for some weird courtship ritual”_ Alex replied as he continued to pull Geno farther away.

Alex finally stopped when they reached the dining hall; this was the last day it was open to students and they figured they might as well get their money’s worth and eat one last time.

As soon as they sat down with their food Geno began replaying all his interactions with Sidney and everything he could’ve done differently and was still mortified that he actually hit on him.

 _“I didn’t even get his number or anything!”_ He whined around a mouthful of food. “ _I didn’t even know he lived in the same building as me! How did I not know?! I could’ve seen him more in the elevators or passed him by doing laundry or seen him in the showers!”_ Geno groaned and put his head on the table at the thought of the lost possibility of getting to run into Sidney in the showers, clad only in a towel, flushed from the heat, hair slicked back—

Alex interrupted him out of his thoughts, “ _One, he probably showers at the rink in the locker room since he practically lives there based on how good you say he is and how everyone says he’s a hockey robot. Two, stop being gross, you’re drooling onto the table. Three, you’ll always see him next semester, I’m sure you’ll drag me to games again.”_

Geno shot him an unamused glare at that, “ _Okay, ‘drag,’ as if you don’t have a huge crush on that foreign exchange student from Sweden who plays center.”_

Alex put a hand to his heart and looked into the sky like some lovesick fool, “ _Ah yes, but unlike you, I have a full proof plan to make Nicky mine and then when we get married he’ll take my name and wear an Ovechkin jersey in the NHL.”_

 _“I don’t know why I hang out with you”_ Geno said while also trying to bat Alex’s hand away from his plate of curly fries.

“ _Because I’m the only one who will put up with your mooning over the oh-so-amazing Sidney Crosby, and who will tell you that he was checking you out too in that elevator”_ Alex replied, triumphantly stealing a handful of fries off Geno’s plate and stuffing them into his mouth.

“ _He was probably checking to see if I was some stalker fan or just another puck bunny”_ Geno mumbled but he couldn’t hide the slight blush on his cheeks at being told that Sidney was actually checking him out too. Alex had to just be teasing him though, there’s no way Sidney would be into him, he didn’t even know him, and Alex did have a point that Sidney was so focused on hockey he probably didn’t even have time for anything more than a hookup, not that Geno would say no to that but still.

 _“Zhenya you are a puck bunny”_ Alex deadpanned with an unimpressed look on his face.

“ _Only for Sidney!”_ They were beginning to get a few looks from other students in the dining hall as they continued yelling back and forth in Russian, but it was the last day of the year so Geno didn’t really care. He was about to be surrounded by Russian speakers again for the whole summer and he didn’t care enough to speak English again until the fall semester began. Besides, he didn’t need everyone in the dining hall knowing about his huge and embarrassing crush on Sidney Crosby.

 _“Mmhmm okay Zhenya”_ Alex said as he began to stand up, “ _I need to get more food before I can listen to anymore of this, I need to eat twice as much since I’m probably going to barf half of it up listening to all your perviness over Sidney.”_

 _“Oh whatever, get me more curly fries”_ Geno yelled out. He scrolled through his phone when a new email alert came.

_New Email - Housing Confirmation: Fall Semester 2018_

_“Oh Sasha! Open the email for me”_ He said while shoving his phone out towards Alex who was balancing five plates of food, two of which were stacked high with curly fries, _“just tell me where I’m at not the roommates; I like to be surprised with who they are on the first day.”_

Alex grabs the phones and checks and promptly begins chocking on his food as he reads who Geno’s roommate is, “ _Are you sure you don’t wanna know who it is?”_ Alex says in between coughs

Geno slaps him on the back and slides his glass of water over to him “ _Yes, yes, I’m sure, or else I’ll look them up, I want the first time I see them to be when we move in together.”_

“ _Suit yourself, but I think you’re gonna have a fun semester”_ Alex said and began eating his many plates of food while Geno attempted to steal bits off of all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss my dining hall's food.  
> All the dialogue is italicized because it's supposed to be Russian, I don't trust google translate enough to do it differently. Also this was going to be longer with other scenes and English dialogue but I decided to split it up more. The next part will hopefully be up very soon!


End file.
